Body Language
by XXTeddyGirlXX
Summary: Cilan grasped her hand gently in his long slender fingers firmly and kissed the palm of her hand. The simple touch sent shivers up her spine but the glare didn't disappear from her face. She wanted to pull away but once his eyes locked with hers, she was at his mercy. His smooth lips curved upwards as if taunting and a slight growl escaped her in return.
1. Happy Birthday

A/N: You can also find this fic here as teddygirl-ana at deviantart .com

Hope you all enjoy this! Just a little something that popped into my head and decide to see where it could lead to.

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Happy Birthday_**

* * *

Burgundy couldn't wait to get her new mentors. It was her 18th birthday and finally she was old enough to get her own personal mentors, according to her parents. She looked down at her Dewott and smiled down at her first Pokémonwhich she'd been given on her 10th birthday. Burgundy had gotten it to evolve a couple of years ago. Burgundy waited patiently in the grand living room for her box to be rolled in from outside, which contained her oh so waited present.

"Do you think it'll be helpful in our training, Dewott?"

She'd never really seen them or met them in person. They originated from a different part of the world, but they had all been specially hiredfor her. The lavender haired woman was from a very wealthy family and her parents aspired for her to have the best to make all her dreams come true. Burgundy stared at the employees who walked in, placing a large box on the floor.

"Here is your gift, my lady."

"Good, you may leave."

She motioned her hand for them to leave. Burgundy frowned to herself. Her parents hadn't returned home for her special day but remained away for business. They never socialized with her but at least they let her do as she wished as long as it caused no trouble for the family name. She placed her Pokémon down and caressed its head gently before walking over to the elegantly wrapped box.

She looked back at her Pokémon friend, "What do you think they'll look like? Maybe, I shouldn't have asked for mentors?"

Her Pokémon crossed his arms and gave her a confused look.

Burgundy blushed and became mad, "I know, I just said I was excited but what if it goes wrathful and they try to kill me?"

Dewott walked over and pulled the red bow off in a swift movement. Burgundy sighed,"Very well. I do have you after all. You'd teach them a thing or two for disobedience."

Her fingers dug into the wrapping and with a rough tug she ripped it and continued to do so until the front was exposed. Burgundy's lilac eyes shook with emotion as she stared at her first mentor. He had the appearance of that of a man a bit older than her.

Burgundy quickly grabbed the pamphlet located on top of the box in a folder pocket. Her fingers quivered as she opened the booklet and ignored the company name on the front cover as it was also located across the glass front of the box the mentor lay dormant in.

Dewott stared at the red haired boy within the box and then glanced at his master who was sweating as she read the booklet.

B: Non, what is this? I wanted a mentor that would help me become better as a trainer and a refined person of my status. This can't be it?"

Burgundy stared at the basic info:

Name: Chili

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Skill: Gym leader Trainer, fire type

Burgundy whipped her head up as two more large gifts rolled in.

"Miss, you have these two as well. Your parents wanted for you to have the best as they were all raised for top quality."

Burgundy didn't say a word and ignored them as she tore open both and then gasping for breath tugged at her face in frustration,"Non, why are all of these boys?! I expected instructors not incompetence!"

Burgundy stared at her Dewott who was pulling out the booklet guide books for her. She glared at the servants,"Leave at once!"

"Sorry, Misses, we only did as we were asked and delivered them to you," he then made his way out of the room to leave her alone as she had requested.

Burgundy bit her lower lip and read the basic information on both:

Name: Cress

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Skill: Gym leader Trainer, water type

Name: Cilan

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Skill: Gym leader Trainer, grass type and A-Class Connoisseur.

Burgundy scrunched her nose: A Connoisseur? She stared at the green haired boy and blinked.

_He's too young but if I really think this through... They were hard to get according to my parents so they must be worthy, right?_

She crossed her arms and stared at them for a few seconds as did Dewott, "Who do I wake up first?"

Georgia walked into the large living room and grinned, "Burgundy, who are you going to get in you dirty net of love?"

Burgundy looked around the boxes and found Georgia standing there.

Burgundy glared, "Don't talk nonsense. I'm getting ready to open my presents."

Georgia lifted a brow and walked over to take a look,"I thought you were getting one gift, like every year."

Burgundy smirked at her close friend's expression when she saw all three boys.

"What?! Three mentors! No fair!" she placed a hand on the glass of one of them and squinted.

"They look so young."

Burgundy began to boast, "They are all skilled gym leaders and one is even a Connoisseur." She handed Georgia the booklets.

"Wow, they are all brothers then?" She was looking at the relative section of the book.

Burgundy looked over her friends shoulder, "They are?"

"It says here that they are."

Burgundy grabbed it and read out loud, "Cilan middle brother to Cress and Chili. They were raised to the very best of their personal skills and are brotherly related. Codes for them are-"

Burgundy stopped reading there, "So they have a rounded personality and wealthy background right?"

"That's what you would expect from you usual mentors, but aren't these from a different region?"

Burgundy pouted, "How'd you get in here anyway?"

Georgia smirked, "The door, duh. Your butlers let me in."

Burgundy didn't have the patience to deal with her new mentors at the moment and simply ordered the brothers to be taken out of the glass boxes and taken to her bedroom as she continued to celebrate her birthday with her close friend. Burgundy wasn't excited anymore. She was nervous even though she wouldn't admit it. They were too young. They were said to be brilliant yet they were not that older than her. What if they were strict? It would be distasteful to be lectured by mere boys. Burgundy was starting to regret her gift request.

Later that day, after dinner, she decided to go to her room and wake them up but to be more specific she had to turn them on by pressing their switch. Dewott had kept an eye over them when she'd been away. Burgundy found them sitting on her leather couch leaning together and still in deep slumber.

Everyone had a switch installed into them at birth, along with a tracking device. It helped enforce global control of crime. If you worked for others they had the right to know the site of the button to turn you on and off as they pleased, but they always had to write a page report on the reason for doing it. The location of the switch varied among each person. It had physically been painful when Burgundy's parents pressed her button and turned her off for rebellion, but she hardly felt a thing when they turned her on again. Would it be the same for these three boys?

_They do look like brothers_

She blushed and kneeled in front of one to take his wrist and turned it over. She had read parts of the manuals and knew how to turn them on and off.

"This is where Cress's activate switch is at."

She pressed the skin and hoped that was the location, but she could not be sure because there was no button to be seen nor felt. She looked up at him and he began to grunt as if waking. She quickly grabbed Cilan's shoulder and pushed her index finger against his forehead before pressing the button on the back of Chili's neck. Dewott became a bit nervous at waking them all up before interrogating one first for personality and conformation that they were who they claimed to be.

Cress opened his azure blue eyes and he looked at Dewott first, "A Dewott. Is that my Pokémon?"

Burgundy didn't have a chance to burst out in protest before Cilan spoke, "Of course not, Brother. Father said we'd get to keep our own Pokemon."

Chili smirked,"I can't wait to start battling."

Burgundy huffed and crossed her arms, "Listen up you three barrels of unripe wine! I'm your master so obey me! You are to listen to my requests and please me." She stuck her nose in the air.

Cilan smiled, "My, you have such a way with words don't you?"

Chili, "So, where are our Pokémon? I want to see Pansear!"

Burgundy glance at her bed, "Those? I thought they were for me?"

She walked away from them and picked the poke balls up, "These are real strong Pokémon are they not?"

Cress smiled, "Yes. We needed at least to bring one Pokémon as we are to train you."

Burgundy saw that as normal, but for some reason she felt that for them to own such a strong Pokémon was dangerous.

"Non, I won't give them to you."

Chili stood up enraged, "What you can't do that?!"

Cilan scratched his cheek,"Actually, she can. She hired us, remember? We serve her, till she wishes to fire us."

Cress calmly closed his eyes and then stood up,"How rude of us. Miss, my name is Cress." He bowed elegantly.

Cilan stood up and followed in example,"I'm Cilan."

Chili sighed and did the same and just as elegant, "Chili at your service."

Burgundy stared at them. They seemed to have a strong free will and solid personalities but appeared compliant enough and seemed to know their place.

"My name is Burgundy, and now that we are clear that I am your superior, your main job is to not only train me to be a trainer but to-"

Cress crossed his arms gracefully, "Our father told us. He gave us all the information we needed in order for you not to waste time in explanations."

Burgundy slightly blushed, "Fine that makes sense."

She walked over to her window and closed the curtains, before pulling out her pjs out of her drawer.

"Where will we be staying?"

Cilan smiled and his brothers waited for her response in silence. Burgundy turned around and placed a finger to her lips, "Do you sleep?"

"Yes, we are human you know."

"Then you can all stay in my room. It's large enough. You can sleep on the couch or the floor."

The triplets glanced at each other in worry, but Burgundy paid no attention and walked into the bathroom. Before she could close the door Chili spoke, "Can we bathe as well?"

"What? How did you get dirty from being in a travel box?"

"Yes, well, it was quite stale in there."

Burgundy's brows furrowed in thought. Cilan took a step forward, "But if you wish it, we don't have to, but certainly you wouldn't deny us that."

Cress spoke, "It is simply that it was integrated as a routine for us, but is it isn't necessary that we do them."

Her lilac eyes seemed less harsh after hearing that, "Alright, I suppose there is no harm. There is a closet with towels and blankets down the hall and a bathroom is located in any guest room you choose." She slammed the door behind her.

Chili frowned, "Why can't we stay in a different room, then?"

Cress walked out of the room, "It's her wish to keep us close."

Cilan placed a gentle hand on Chili's left shoulder, "I'm sure she'll give us a room later on."

* * *

A/N: Don't' forget to review and tell me what you think so far.


	2. Invasion

A/N: Thanks for the four reviews on the first chapter. Here is the second chapter to this! Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 2: Invasion

* * *

Burgundy walked out of the bathroom an hour and half later, completely refreshed. She had taken her time in the bath and even after getting clean spent more time to tend to her hair and skin. She took dedication to her looks, not because she was vain but because she was self conscious of how she would be viewed by anyone and everyone.

With her curls in place and only a button out of place she decided to exit and head off to bed. The lavender haired girl had expected her mentors to be asleep on the couch or the floor, so she wasn't concerned much about what they thought about her for taking forever in the bath.

She began fastening up the last button of her pajama top as she closed the door behind her. Burgundy looked up and her face turned scarlet red in shock when her lilac eyes saw the Gym leaders.

All three were half naked… on her bed. They had no pants and their layers of clothing were folded neatly on the coffee table. All they had on were their boxer briefs and their dress shirts which were unbuttoned all the way.

Lying on his abdomen propped up on his elbow was Cilan, whose slender fingers tapped against his cheek in earnest. His now uncombed green hair was still moist and she could imagine running her fingers though it to find no knots or kinks. She couldn't help but feel dirty when she realized that the sight of bare skin was causing her to tremble in excitement. He was chuckling casually, unaware of her roaming eyes, as Chili laughed with him running his fingers through his wild red hair.

Chili's teeth shone with the contentment he was emitting and Burgundy couldn't help but notice that his skin had water droplets shimmering in the light.

Cress was lying down on his back slightly propped up on both his elbows watching her. His white dress shirt was slipping off his bare shoulders and Burgundy couldn't bear to stare into his azure blue eyes as remorse was eating at her for staring for too long.

The young trainer shook her head to hide the embarrassment and pointed a finger in their direction, pretending not to care if Cress had caught her looking.

"What are you all doing?" She sounded annoyed.

Cilan looked her way surprised, "We were waiting for you, of course."

"On my bed? Naked?!"

Chili grinned, "We're not naked."

"Does this make you uncomfortable?"

Burgundy looked away and pouted, "Of course not."

Cress stood up causing the shirt sleeves to fall down further, "That's good to know."

Chili's grin widened, if possible, and he winked, "Are we going to sleep now?"

Burgundy's face became flustered again and she glared.

_How dare they tease me? They're nothing but mere employees!_

"Yes, get off my bed! You insignificant mentors!"

Cilan quietly got off the bed and Burgundy couldn't help but notice the fine sleek physic he had… and his ass. Burgundy shut her eyes and cursed to herself.

_Non, they are worthless pieces of scrap. Not attracted non…_

She felt an earnest touch on her hand and opened her eyes to find Cilan holding it up to his warm lips while bowing slightly, "May you sleep well, Burgundy."

Chili pursed his lips together in distaste.

_She just called us junk and refuses to give us our Pokémon friends yet Cilan is acting like he always does. He never changes._

Cress pulled his shirt sleeves back up and walked to the couch where the three brothers had piled up some blankets to sleep with.

"Turn the light off!"

Burgundy yanked her hand away and stalked to her bed, yanking the covers before hiding under them.

"Aggressive aren't we?" Cilan closed an eye and smiled.

"Guess, no food for us tonight." Chili sighed and Cress smiled in agreement.

The next day, Burgundy ordered the servants to unpack the Gym Leader's items that had been in a separate shipping container and to have an outfit made for her to look official. She liked the style and if she was going to be their pupil she needed the appearance.

Of course she hadn't told them that, nor had the Gym Leaders any idea that she had ordered the items to be placed into three large separate rooms away from hers.

_I can't have them in my room. They are too annoying to stand._

Burgundy spent the next few weeks ordering them around doing normal servant things. She felt that she needed to know if she could trust them before handing over their Pokémon to them. Surely, their Pokémon were stronger than her Dewott.

They seemed to enjoy doing her chores and they were always messing around with each other when they could, just like brothers.

Burgundy couldn't help but wonder why they acted so good natured.

_They are not even doing what they were hired for yet they aren't giving signs of anger._

She trained on her own and had yet to wear her new outfit. Burgundy heard their laughter in her bedroom. They had their own room, but she always found them in her room at the end of the day.

_They just ask for their Pokémon all the time…it's not like they care about me. They are just hired mentors after all…_

It was three weeks later that Chili had finally reached his limit with her foul attitude.

"I know I said I'd give them to you, but maybe I should just keep them."

Chili grabbed her wrists and pressed her against the wall with his own body. Burgundy gritted her teeth in anger at his rebellion.

"I won't let you take Pansear as your own!" his face was mere inches away from her glaring face.

"Non! It's my decision not yours!"

Chili got closer to her face and just when their noses were about to touch, Cilan grabbed his shoulder.

"Chili, Burgundy may be fiery but she is still a lady. Let her go. A gentleman doesn't treat a girl this way."

Burgundy watched the red head lean away, returning her personal space and releasing her at the same time. He huffed and left without a word.

Burgundy glare at his back, "I'll punish you later."

Cilan placed a hand on Burgundy's shoulder, "I apologize for my younger brother. He can let off a lot of steam on others."

Burgundy blushed but continued to glare,"I'm getting tired of all of you! I told him to clean my room and Cress to wash my clothes! You were to be feeding my Pokémon! I found you all in the kitchen instead!"

Cilan removed his hand,"We were making the meal for later today. The staff had left for the week on your word and we simply wanted to please you with our cooking. Chili finished. You are quite organized so he didn't take much time finishing that up. Cress was waiting for the loads to finish and I was simply finished giving the evaluation on your deerling."

Burgundy began fuming, "Stop acting on your own will! You have no right to complain!"

Cilan frowned, "We came here to take you under our guidance. You're the one who refuses to accept that fact. We are simply going along with your games out of courtesy but if you keep this up we will resign our posts and head back home."

Burgundy's eyes widened and then she shook the feeling off, "You wouldn't."

"Try us."

She glared at his chest and fumed silently before speaking again, "Aright, I'll give you and your brothers their Pokémon back. My parents aren't paying you to waste my time, after all."

Cilan smiled gently.

That same evening she found them in her room as usual. Chili apologized to her in true sincerity and Burgundy brushed it off as nothing.

"Here your Pokémon." She tossed the poke balls and each trainer caught it with ease. "I suppose this isn't working out as originally planned so we will go out to a cabin up in the mountains to start my training."

"What caused this change of heart if I may ask?" Cress placed the poke ball away.

"I finished analyzing you three and I'm tired of waiting for my parents to come home."

_She didn't know what to do._

The triplets shared a glance as Burgundy turned away from them.

"Now, get ready we will leave in the morning."

"That sounds like a plan."

Burgundy walked to her door and opened it before turning to look at them again.

"Get out; you have what you always come here for."

Cilan was the first to walk out followed by both his brothers. Burgundy shut the door behind them and pressed her temple against it.

_Why aren't my parents back? I can never reach them on their cell and they haven't answered any of my e-mails, yet. _

Dewott walked over to her and tugged at the hem of her dress.

"Dewott?"

Burgundy looked down at him and smiled gently, "I'm okay and I'm an adult now of course I can handle this on my own."

Dewott didn't seem overly convinced but patted her in comfort. Burgundy sighed in defeat and walked to her dresser to take out fresh pajamas to wear for the night.

"Better take a shower before getting packed myself. It'd be scandaleux if I wasn't the first one to be ready in the morning."

"Dew."

Morning came and they began heading up the trail behind Burgundy's mansion that lead deep into the forest.

Chili seemed pumped for the occasion.

"So you camp out here often. That means you run into various Pokémon."

"Non, not really."

Cress placed a hand on Cilan's shoulder and pointed up into a tree.

"What do you mean? You rarely come out here?"

"Précisément."

"Look Burgundy, it's a Cottonee."

Burgundy turned at Chili's words and looked up to where Cress was pointing towards. There was a Cottonee in the tree and it seemed to be stuck within the branches. Chili didn't waste any time in climbing up the tree.

"Careful, Chili, like all wild Pokémon you may frighten it into attacking."

"Don't worry Cress, I've got this."

Burgundy watched as he slowly approached it and lured it into trusting him with Pokémon food that he pulled out of his pocket.

After gently pulling it out of the tree he jumped down and released it into the wind again.

"Off you go!"

With her interest peaked she poked his arm shyly and he looked down at her.

"Hu?"

"How'd you know to carry food in your pocket like that?"

"You never know when the occasion will come, right?"

"Huff."

Chili smiled and began walking forward, "Well, let's get to your cabin before the sun goes down."

"How far could it be?"Cilan wondered out loud.

"It's très loin. It's the same reason why I don't visiter fréquemment. My parents used to take me there as a child."

"Oh, you must have had fun as a child there."

"Oui, tout à fait si."

"Qu'il est important de apprécier votre enfance."

Burgundy turned around surprised to hear him speak her language.

"What's wrong?"

"I wasn't told you spoke French."

Cress smiled and intervened on the conversation, "Yes, we learned it as part of our upbringing."

"It's a wondrous language at that."

Cilan smiled at her.

"It's alright, I prefer the Italian language."

Chili added his own thought to it.

Burgundy glanced at Chili for his statement but didn't comment on it. She wanted to drop the topic. She thought that she had an advantage with her French language, yet it seemed that was not the case.

_Curse them. Is there nothing I can best them at?_

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you review to show your support. The more reviews the more I will be motivated to write for this. Thanks.


End file.
